


On the Edge of Fear and Want

by doodlelover



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Reluctant Sadist, erotic asphyxiation, this entire thing is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlelover/pseuds/doodlelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's a masochist, but Dipper's not a sadist. Sometimes, the kid just needs a little push in the right direction to get things going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge of Fear and Want

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Halsey, and really wanted to write smut. So, here it is. My first explicit BillDip fic! Hope I didn't do too bad. Enjoy!

“Come on, Pine Tree. I know you can do it.”

Dipper looked down at the demon, hands trembling. Bill was strapped down to a chair, hands bound behind it and legs spread apart, roped to the legs. Dipper swallowed as Bill kept a steady gaze on him with a confident, half-lidded gaze. He wanted him to do it. Dipper chanted that over and over in his head, but it didn’t make it any easier. He could feel his heart thudding harshly in his chest and his stomach was churning with nerves.

Tentatively, he lifted his hand and saw Bill inhale. It was subtle, but Dipper noticed it and it made him falter. Bill looked displeased them, glaring up at him. And here Dipper thought he was over his awkward sweaty stage.

“I still don’t know if I can, Bill…”

Bill sighed loudly. “Kid, how many times have you punched me in the past?”

Dipper straightened. “That was different and you know it. This, this is…”

“I want this. The other times I did too, I just didn’t tell you. Shouldn’t this be better?”

Dipper closed his eyes, trying to reason with his morals. Bill _wanted_ Dipper to punch him, so much that he had tried to get him to do it for weeks, but Dipper refused each time. Eventually he caved because it was starting to get annoying, but directly faced with it? No, he wasn’t sure he could do it. In the heat of the moment, when you’re angry, it’s easy. But when you’re completely calm and someone is asking you to inflict pain on them, that’s another story.

He opened his eyes. “M…Maybe help me out?”

Bill looked interested. “Hm, how so?”

“Make me angry. Make me want to hit you.”

The demon grinned, eyes glinting. “Gladly, Sapling.”

Dipper began circling Bill. His hope was that by getting his body worked up, it would help his mind focus less on the moral ambiguities of the situation. He didn’t try to steady his breathing, and tried letting his adrenaline take hold of him.

If there was anything Bill was good at, it was getting Dipper worked up, and _oh_ he was doing his very best to get him pissed off. At first, it was hard to take seriously because Dipper had asked him, and it seemed artificial. That was when Bill started making low blows.

“There’s a reason you’re with a demon. You try to act like you’re morally above me, but let me just say that demons had little to do with humans sinning. You guys figured that out on your own. And man, you’re one of the worst. You do a good job at hiding it, but your soul is almost as dark as mine, Pine Tree.”

Dipper stopped in front of Bill, glaring.

Bill looked about to burst into laughter, but he held it in and continued. “And you’ve always resented your sister for being so. much. kinder than you.”

“Okay, stop,” Dipper said, probably not sternly enough.

Of course, he didn’t listen. “Hit a sore spot, huh? Well, let’s elaborate then!”

And he did, and Dipper hated him for it. He was also grateful because he was doing a good job, but he ignored that feeling, focusing on the anger Bill was pulling out of him. As the demon went on, his fists clenched tightly at his sides, probably going white from the pressure.

Then, he said something that caused Dipper to snap. He bent down in one swift move, one hand grabbing the arm rest of the chair, the other grabbing Bill’s chin. He stared directly into Bill’s eyes and saw not an ounce of guilt at what he was saying.

“Shut. up,” he growled, then rushed forward for a rough kiss, biting at Bill gently with every slide and part of their lips. This seemed to bore Bill after a while, and he bit down hard on Dipper, making him recoil with a swear. When he wiped his lips off on the back of his hand, he saw blood. When he looked back down at Bill, he had a shit eating grin on his face as he licked the last traces of Dipper’s blood off of his lips.

“Oh, Pine Tree, that was _wea_ —”

Dipper’s fist connected with a crack. Bill let out a whoop, flexing his jaw. When he looked up at Dipper, his eyes were more dilated than before.

“Getting better.”

And the taunting started again, and with each hit he tried, Dipper could feel his guilt going away to be replaced with a sick satisfaction every time he saw blood, or got a pleased look from Bill. The demon was starting to lose his calm façade.

Dipper leaned down, bracing his knee between Bill’s legs on the chair, his hands going to undo Bill’s tie. Then, he grabbed a fistful of the demon’s hair, making the man hiss through his teeth, and yanked his head back. Dipper went to work on biting and marking up Bill’s neck. This he was used to, but with his blood boiling and heart thudding in his chest, he definitely bit harder than usual. He found a liking to tasting Bill’s blood on his tongue.

He shifted his knee forward, and he could feel Bill’s erection through his pants. He leaned back then, looking Bill up and down. Dipper had definitely done a good job so far. Bill’s outfit was messy, his tie was undone, hair disheveled, and there was a deep red flush on his face. His mouth was open, panting, and he could clearly see the way his lips were split open. The blood just made his lips look more appealing.

But his favorite part had to be Bill’s eyes. His pupils had almost taken over entirely, and the rest of his eyes were glowing red, but definitely not with malice. The demon looked about just as wanton as a demon could get.

He barely thought his next action through, simply letting his hand come up on its own, gently wrapping his fingers around Bill’s slender, marked up neck. Bill’s eyes widened a fraction, and Dipper could feel him swallow under his palm. He tightened his grip experimentally, and he felt Bill’s cock twitch in response.

Dipper slowly increased his grip, watching Bill’s responses intently. He didn’t seem uncomfortable, and he was actively trying to thrust against Dipper’s leg, but Dipper didn’t miss the way his face turned redder, and the quiet sounds coming from Bill’s throat.

When Bill almost began to wheeze, Dipper let up on his grip, but didn’t let go. Bill almost looked disappointed, but Dipper stopped that by kissing him, letting him breathe just enough so that he could literally kiss his breath away. If he were capable, Bill might have taunted him about the subtly romantic action. They stayed like that for a couple moment, enjoying the warmth of their bodies and lips pressed together. Their tongues brushed lightly but pleasantly between kisses.

“Feels good, Dipper…”

He pulled back away abruptly, making Bill groan in displeasure. Dipper stood shakily, entirely too aware of his own erection. He was starting to question why he was so opposed to this in the first place because he had definitely never felt this alive in years, as horrible as that sounded. 

Taking another moment to gain his composure back, he brought his hand up and ran it through his messed brown hair. Bill watched his movements hungrily. Dipper smirked slightly at that, then went to his knees and undid the ties on Bill’s legs. He took his time with each knot, running his hands up and down Bill’s legs once he got one done before moving to the next one. He could feel Bill’s thighs shaking even through the fabric of his pants.

When he got them both undone, he got to work on pulling Bill’s pants and underwear down. With each inch of skin exposed, Dipper placed a gentle kiss to the inside of the others thigh. He knew Bill wanted constant action, but Dipper was fond of building up to things, and this was just the calm before the storm.

Once those were out of the way, he shucked them to the side. For a few minutes he teased Bill, purposefully ignoring his erection and instead choosing to kiss and lick at the skin around it. Unfortunately for Bill, this wasn’t leading to a blowjob. For him, anyway.

Dipper stood, much to the chagrin of Bill, who swore at him, and went to the back of the chair to undo his binds, only to retie them once he told Bill to stand. He then went back to standing in front of Bill.

“Get on your knees,” he commanded.

There was a clear challenge in Bill’s eyes, and Dipper _almost_ backed off. It was sometimes hard to forget that Bill was very much a predator, and what he preyed on were often humans. Dipper was simply a meal that Bill was toying with. Or, at least that’s how it should have been. Dipper’s not sure who the prey is and who’s the predator anymore.

Dipper grabbed Bill’s hair in one hand, put the other on his shoulder, and pushed him down roughly. He almost winced at the sound of his knees hitting the hardwood floor, but reminded himself that Bill probably liked it.

It was hard to get his pants undone with one hand, but he managed it, letting his pants and underwear pool at his feet. It was cold, but he adjusted quickly. Bill continued to stare defiantly, and Dipper knew that if he didn’t give a proper threat, he was _definitely_ going to bite.

He pulled on the blond silky strands of Bill’s hair, forcing his head back at an uncomfortable angle. Dipper leaned down close to Bill’s ear, and whispered, “If you bite, I’m going to slit your throat, and you’ll have to reconstruct an entire new body before we finish this.”

Dipper had no intention of ever doing that, but apparently he sounded convincing, because Bill shivered before nodding. Dipper straightened, moved both of his hands to either side of Bill’s face, and gently ran both of his thumbs along Bill’s lower lip. It opened slightly, and Dipper let one of his thumbs dip into the warmth of his mouth. Bill wrapped his lips around the appendage immediately, sucking and licking enthusiastically, a promise for what was coming.

When he felt ready, he pulled his thumb away and looked down at Bill, asking permission. In reply, Bill moved forward and took his entire length in at once, making him cry out. It was too wet, too hot, too _much_ all at once. Bill seemed to notice this, and backed off. His mouth remained open, and he let the tip of Dipper’s cock rest on his tongue, a dribble of saliva coming out of the corner of Bill’s mouth. When he saw, Dipper almost wanted to hide his face in embarrassment because of how shamelessly lewd it was. Bill had a lot of pride as a demon, but when it came to sex he seemed to almost toss most of it out the window. Probably because of the reactions it prompted out of his human.

Dipper needed to do this at his own pace, or it was going to be over much too soon for both of their liking. He grabbed the back of back of Bill’s head, keeping it steady, and slowly started to thrust in and out of the man’s mouth. Bill didn’t move, not even to massage the underside of his dick with his tongue like he usually did, just letting Dipper take control and use his mouth.

He tried in earnest to keep his legs from buckling under him. He was dizzy from the mix of adrenaline from earlier and the pleasure coursing through his body now. Every time he thrust he could feel his climax slowly approaching, the wetness of Bill’s mouth feeling much too good, but he did his best to keep from losing himself. Instead, he focused on how much Bill could get from this in the shortest amount of time possible.

And what did Bill probably want? For him to fuck his mouth and use him without restraint.

Dipper’s grip on Bill’s hair tightened, and a hum came from the demon’s throat. Without warning, he began shoving Bill’s face onto his dick roughly. After a few thrusts and no sign of gagging, he allowed himself to thrust in deep enough to hit the back of the others throat. Bill didn’t protest at all, his body going limp and pliant.

He was minutely aware of the sounds leaving his own throat. They were a mixture of tortured whines and choked moans. He got closer and closer to the edge, and then he hit a point where he felt suspended on the brink of orgasm. It was _so good_ but yet not enough.

Dipper looked down at Bill, whose eyes were shut closed tightly, tears pricking at the edges. He realized that Bill had undone the ties on his wrists, and his hand was now pumping his own erection in time with Dipper’s thrusts. Bill was getting off on Dipper using his mouth.

That was what did it. The next time Bill’s lips wrapped around the base of his cock, he held his head there. The muscles in Dipper’s abdomen and thighs tightened, and suddenly every nerve in his body was awash in hot, numbing pleasure. His semen hit the back of Bill’s throat, and the demon swallowed it down instantly.

“Oh god, oh god, Bill…” he said without realizing. Bill’s mouth detached from his dick then, and he rested his forehead on Dipper’s hip, hand still pumping fast. Then the demon tensed, and Dipper could feel Bill’s hot breath on his thigh. Bill was much quieter when he reached his own climax.

Dipper blinked, and they were both on the bed instantly. Bill’s arms were wrapped around Dipper’s hips, his head resting on his stomach. Dipper was surprised, but reached down and threaded his fingers in Bill’s hair lightly, carding through it gently and lovingly. His heart was still beating rapidly, but he knew it was steadily starting to slow.

They lay there for a few minutes, just reveling in the silence and the mellowness that came after a good orgasm.

“Knew ya had it in you, Pine Tree,” Bill murmured against his stomach.

Dipper smiled. He had agreed to do this only once to get Bill to stop pestering him, but seeing Bill so calm and content made him want to do it again. Their normal rounds of sex could never get Bill to be so still and quiet. 

He kept petting Bill’s hair, mesmerized with how mellow the other was being. Soon, Bill’s breathing evened out and Dipper heard soft snoring. It was an awkward sleeping position, but he had slept in worse places before. He closed his eyes, and thought about why it had been so hard to comply with Bill’s wishes in the first place.

He took a deep breath, and when he exhaled, he whispered, “Love you, Bill,” and drifted off along with the demon.


End file.
